Unrequited
by ChenoaDawn
Summary: A drabble into the relationship between Snape and Lily.


Unrequtied Author: Me (Faith)  
Genre: General Fandom: Harry Potter Rating: G Comments: This is really my first drabble into the HP-verse... Don't be too cruel but feed back is coveted. It had ended up being a sunny and warm day for the monthly visit into HogsMeade. Being that it was a fun day when studying and being cooped up in the school it wouldn't have mattered had it been overcast and cold.

Walking along Lily was a contemptuous boy, he didnБ─≥t look as if he belonged anywhere near the copper haired maiden of Gryffindor. Severus was a pale boy with crooked teeth and black greasy hair. He was more known for dabbling in things not fitting for a respectful wizard than being associated with Lily Evans, at least that is how it was at Hogwarts.  
He fondly remembered watching Lily and her older sister and seeing her do things that he knew only a witch could do. Then imagining the look on PetuniaБ─≥s face as she did not want to admit being fascinated by the world that she was not allowed to be in.  
Б─°Severus? Did you hear me?Б─² Lily asked as they neared Hogsmeade. Severus Snape stared at her. Б─°Are you going to hang out with me, or are you going to be off with those ghastly boys?Б─² Б─°Now Lily, just because they arenБ─≥t as popular as James and SiriusБ─╕.Б─² Б─°Do not even start that Severus! Those boys are despicable! They just arenБ─≥t evil.Б─² Lily turned from Severus and walked off. She did not wait for him to answer, or for him to defend himself. She knew they would see each other that evening when the students returned back to Hogwarts. That was the thing that they did. Severus did not turn back to look at Lily, he went straight to Hogs Head where Lucius Malfoy had told him to meet. He knew that Lily did not accept the other boys in the Slytherin house. He was sorry for that, but what would it matter if he loved her if he were still all alone. At least with Malfoy, Crappe, and Goyle he felt like he belonged. He would just have to ignore the pang in his heart.

Lily slowly walked the dirt road that went up from Hogsmeade and around the lake to the gates of Hogwarts. She was bothered that Severus had not met her like he normally did. There was an empty feeling deep within her, she felt overcast and gloomy like the weather had turned itself. As she walked it felt as if her breath was being sucked away from her. As the dizziness struck her she heard a voice call out her name, although she could not be sure who it was.  
When she came to she was surprised to find herself lakeside with James PotterБ─≥s face leaning into her. Б─°Lily, are you okay?Б─² Lily turned to see that Remus Lupin was holding her, Б─°What did you boys do to me?Б─² Remus smiled, Б─°I can honestly say that we or, they had nothing to do with you passing out.Б─² Sirius laughed, Б─≤We were quite a ways off anyway. And Lily really, if I wanted you to swoon for me I would have been right in front of you so I could be the hero.Б─² Remus groaned at Sirius. "Be serious for a change Sirius"  
"That was a good one Remus, got anymore?" James joked.  
The prefect rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket. AS he slid his hand out a small piece of chocolate came into view. He offered it to Lily, "Here. Eat this it will help you feel better"  
Lily took the chocolate and ate it. Remus was right, it did help her feel better. She sat up and looked around her, everything seemed to be quite fine. That was when she realized she didn't know what had happened. "So which one of you are going to tell me what happened"  
Finding out what had actually happened was thwarted as the swooshing robes of Severus Snape swarmed to them. He looked at James Potter and nearly shoved him out of the way. Б─°Lily what have these boys done?Б─² Lily was taken aback from the tone that he used and said nothing at first. She got her thoughts together and looked at Severus, Б─°These boys have helped me. It seems I got sick and they were merely making sure I was okay.Б─² Б─°Then we should take you back to the school to get help.Б─² Snape was quite indignant. He was more rude than normal to the other Gryffindors too.  
Б─°Severus, I am fine.Б─² Lily said as she stood to her feet, Remus standing behind her to help steady her in case she got wobbly. James came to stand next to her.  
Б─°Yeah Snivellous, so get. Lily wouldnБ─≥t want anything to do with a wanna be Death Eater anyway.Б─² Sirius lashed at him. Severus said no more. He then turned and walked away from Lily. It struck him then, Lily didn't need him. She didn't love him. He was just a friend that was an outcast. What did it matter if she didnБ─≥t approve of him dabbling in the Dark Arts? He would always love her, but he would never chase her again.  
"Come on Lils, let's get you back to HogWarts and talk to Dumbledore." James said as the group began the hike back up to the school. 


End file.
